Realizations
by Xaleria07
Summary: He stared at the judge, unable to speak the lies he knew they expected. Instead, he smiled a twisted smile that frightened everyone and told the truth, "I was in my room...raping Raven Roth." Sequel to "Inspired Again: Part 2" FINISHED!
1. Robin's Realization

**Okay, I can't resist! Ivy's review for the last chapter of my story, "Inspired Again", gave me the perfect idea. For those who are new and decided to try out this story, STOP! This is a side-story (Or sequel or whatever you would like to call it) of my second mini-story in "Inspired Again". In order to understand this story, you'll have to read that first.**

**If you don't understand what I am saying, allow me to explain: "Inspired Again" is actually a story with two "mini-stories" in it. Each chapter is based off a different sentence by The-New-Nightingale (from her story "Inspired"). 3 chapters make up one mini-story thus the first 3 make up the first story (Part One) and second 3 make up the second story (Part Two).**

**Okay, I think I explained it enough…or maybe too much. This story is based off "Part Two". And because Ivy was so obsessed with their concert, I was able to find a song by Linkin Park (Except Cyborg) to kinda base the chapters on!**

**Oh yeah, this story is based on Robin's trial after the Titans found out about him raping Raven. This will be 4 chapters long and be seen from Robin's, Cyborg's, Beast Boy's, and Stafire's views (In that order).  
**

**Ahem, DEDICATION: THANX A BUNCH TO IVY FOR BEING A GREAT FRIEND, COMING UP WITH THE TITLE, AND HELPING ME LOOK FOR SONGS!! OH, AND INSPIRING THIS STORY AND FOR HELP ON THE SUMMARY!!! I hope I covered everything. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin would be in jail, Red X and Raven would be together, and Beast Boy would finally CLEAN his room!! I also do not own Linkin Park's song "Figure.09". **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Robin**

**(A/N: Ahem, I realize that Robin's past is different but I will be twisting it around.) **

"Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Please come to the witness stand." That is what they called him. Not Robin, not Dick, no, they called him "_**Richard**_". The sound of it disgusted him. He wanted nothing to do with that name or the memory that came with it.

**Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again**

Robin stood up from his chair and walked gracefully to the stand. He did not wear his mask despite the protests of his lawyer and adopted father, Bruce Wayne, and now stood in front of everyone with his identity revealed, although they didn't know that. All they knew was that "Richard" had been convicted of raping a girl (Ms. Raven Roth), who had died of internal bleeding, and now her three friends, "Victor Stone", "Kori Anders" and "Garfield Logan" were getting her justice.

**'Cause from the infinite words I could say**

**I put all pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free **

**I took what I hated and made it a part of me**

After taking an oath of saying the truth, Robin sat and awaited for the questions to start firing off. His friends' lawyer, Mr. Mathewson, walked up with his hands clasped behind his back. "Mr. Grayson, can you please tell the jury where you were on the night of November 7 at the time of 9:00?"

'Mr. Grayson' smiled, but not a polite or kind smile. It was a twisted smile of a sick, insane man. Mr. Mathewson shuddered slightly at the sight of it. "Of course, Mr. Mathewson, I was in my room…raping Raven Roth."

His lawyer, Mr. Dekep, who had taken a sip of water, immediately spit it out as the audience and jury clamored at his words. "Order!" The judge barked. "Order in the court!"

Robin smirked as he watched his sight. He icy, blue eyes landed on his friends and he could see they were mad and shocked at his answer.

**(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)**

**And now…  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you  
**

"Order!" The judge barked again although the crowd would not listen as they threw insults at Robin.

"Rot in Hell!" One man yelled.

"Curse you and your children, and your children's children!"

"Damn you and your parents who bore you!"

Robin's eyes narrowed into the glare and he gritted his teeth as he thought,_My parents…_

**Hearing your name the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I see you in every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away  
I was committing myself to them and everyday  
I regret saying those things cuz now I see that I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
**

_**Flashback**_

_Little Richard, no older than 7, looked at the slightly opened door in front of him. He could hear soft sobs coming from it. Richard slowly walked up to the door and pushed it open. His mother was on her knees, her face buried in her hands as she cried softly. She was covered with a blanket but Richard could still see some purple bruises on her exposed skin. _

"_Mom…"_

_His mother looked up, ashamed her son had caught her in such a position. "Richard, what are you doing here baby?" _

"_Mom, why do you have bruises?" Richard asked as he walked towards his mother._

"_Dad was just a little drunk today, baby." His mother told him softly as she picked him up and brought him back to his room. _

"_Why does dad hit you mom?" Richard asked as he looked up at his mother, his innocent blue eyes wide. _

"_No reason, baby. Just forget about it okay?" His mother kissed his forehead and tucked him back in bed. Richard nodded and closed his eyes. _

**(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
**

_--------------------------------_

_**The next night…**_

**(A/N: Made up his parents' names :p, yeah, he's named after his father.) **

"_No! Let go of me, Richard!" Richard woke up to that scream as his heard his mother. He crawled out of the bed as he heard his father say, _

"_Come on, Linda…you know you like it." _

"_No! I don't! Stop it, Richard! That hurts!" Richard opened his door slightly and peeked through the crack. His father had a tight grip on his mother's arm and his mother seemed to be struggling. Suddenly his father brought his other hand back and slapped his mother. _

"_Damn bitch! I give you money, clothes, a home, and what do you give back in return? Nothing!" _

"_Richard! Let go of me!" Richard was shocked when suddenly his father forced himself on his mother. He took advantage of her and tore off her clothing. Poor, little Richard could do nothing but watch. "Stop! Please, stop…"_

_Richard listened with horror as his mother's pleads grew quieter and quieter before finally she stopped and only let the silent tears fall down her face. _

_Richard could not pull away from the door or tear his eyes away from the sight until his father was done and walked off to leave his mother broken. Richard could still hear her cries and a sudden rage filled him. Why was his father so cruel? Why was his mother so pathetic? And why was he their son? _

**And now…  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you**

_Richard stood up and pushed open the door, his mother, who was still crying on the couch, did not see him as he walked towards the kitchen. Richard saw the drawer his mother always told him to never touch. Richard opened it and pulled out the biggest knife he could carry._

_Richard walked up to the couch and his mother turned to see him. "Richard, baby, what are you doing up?" She spotted the knife in his hands and suddenly she became alarmed. "Rich-" She was cut off when Richard ran towards her, the knife pointed towards her. She stared at her son, her eyes wide with shock as her voice became stuck in the throat. The knife stabbed straight into her chest. In a sudden rage of seeing that pathetic, weak look in her eyes, Richard twisted the knife. His mother let out a scream before Richard pulled out the knife and let her drop against the couch. _

"_Linda? What the hell are you-" Richard turned towards his father, his arms stained with blood and a cold look in his blue eyes. "Richard?"_

_That was the last thing that his father ever said._

**(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)**

_---------------------------_

_**About two years later…**_

_Little Richard wasn't so little anymore. Being 9 now, he had grown taller and muscular although lithe. But if you were to look into his blue eyes, you would see the eyes of a wise, old man who had gone through a lot and learned a lot as well. _

_About two years ago, his parents were found dead in his apartment and Richard was found with blood all over him. Although investigators found Richard's fingerprints all over the knife and bodies, they couldn't bring themselves to believe a little boy had killed his parents. They suspected that the real killer had worn gloves, leaving no prints, and Richard, in shock, had picked the knife up then dropped it and went to his parents to get covered in their blood. No one knew the real truth though. No one knew that the seven year old had become a cold-blooded killer. Instead of locking him up in an asylum where he belonged, he was sent to the orphanage were he was cold to everyone. _

_But, he did not stay there forever._

"_Richard," Richard looked up with his cold blue eyes at the orphanage lady. She never liked Richard since the day he came here, but pitied the boy for his past. "This is Bruce Wayne, dear, he's thinking about adopting you." _

_Richard looked up at the businessman and showed no respect for him. "Hey."_

_Bruce looked down at the little boy. Although he had no manners, he could see the boy had intelligence and skill. With a little work, he could be the perfect sidekick. "Hello Richard. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"_

_That night, Richard went home with Bruce Wayne and was trained to become Batman's sidekick, Robin. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Robin clenched his hands together and suddenly he could almost see the night he found his father raping his mother, except it wasn't his father and it wasn't his mother. Instead it was him and Raven.

**(Get away from me)  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
(Go)  
Everything comes down the memories of  
(You)  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you  
(Know)  
I let you go so get away from  
(Me)  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
(Go)  
Everything comes down the memories of  
(You)  
I've kept it but now I'm letting you  
(Know)  
I let you go  
**

Robin smiled as the judge, with the help of guards and the bailiff, finally got the crowd to settle down. As Mr. Mathewson decided he had no other questions, Robin realized one thing…

**And now…  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you  
**

"Mr. Grayson," Mr. Dekep, his lawyer, called out as he got up since it was his turn to ask questions.

"Please," Robin interrupted. He smiled that wicked smile that sent shivers down everyone's back.

**I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
Giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you**

"Call me Richard."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hoped everyone enjoyed that chapter! So, I would like to know, does anyone feel sorry for Robin and can understand why he did what he did? Or does everyone still this he's a ? Really, I'd like to know! **

**Man, I realized I was supposed to write this from first person, but I just wrote it and suddenly realized it wasn't first person. XP Sorry! **

**Thanx for reading!!! AND A BIG THANX TO POISON'S IVY!! You ROCK!!! **

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	2. Cyborg's Realization

**Yep, has to be the fastest update I've ever done. But because Ivy is stuck doing homework I will be writing this next chapter to free her from her boredom!! Yeah!! This is Cyborg's view and the song used is "Thank You" by Simple Plan. LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING!! It makes the story better and gets you into the mood. :D **

**Ahem, DEDICATION: THANX A BUNCH TO IVY FOR BEING A GREAT FRIEND, COMING UP WITH THE TITLE, AND HELPING ME LOOK FOR SONGS!! OH, AND INSPIRING THIS STORY AS WELL AS HELPING WITH THE SUMMARY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans because if I did, there would be more Red X (And RedxRae!) and another season. I also do not own Simple Plan's song "Thank You". **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cyborg**

"Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Please come to the witness stand." That used to be the name of his best friend. Until he betrayed him and his friends again and again to the point of where they wouldn't forgive him anymore.

**I thought that I could always count on you  
I thought that nothing could become between us two  
We said as long as we would stick together  
We'd be alright  
We'd be ok  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again  
**

First it was when Robin turned into Red X. Sure, he might have been doing something to catch Slade, but why didn't he tell them? Why did he hide it from them and hurt them like that? It had hurt Cyborg when he found out. He and Robin were supposed to be like best friends, yet Robin didn't trust him. Cyborg had trusted Robin with his life, yet Robin could not trust him with that one little secret.

**So thank you for showing me  
That best friends can not be trusted  
And thank you for lying to me  
Your friendship and good times we had…**

**You can have them back  
**

And then there was the time where Robin became Slade's apprentice. What the hell was he thinking? Why couldn't Robin get it through his _**THICK**_ skull that _**THEY WERE FRIENDS**_? Friends were people you could always count on and trust. No matter what. And yet Robin took that for granted.

And then there was fact that he had hurt his little sister, violated her, and then killed her…it had enraged Cyborg. How _**dare**_ he touch his little sister, take away something precious from her, and cut her life short! He would never trust Robin again, ever. He only took their friendship and then turned around and stabbed them in the backs.  
**  
Yeah!**

"Mr. Grayson, can you please tell the jury where you were on the night of November 7 at the time of 9:00?" Cyborg looked up at his former friend. His blue eyes were so cold and emotionless, it was hard to believe that this was the same Robin that he had come to known. No wait, he wasn't Robin, he was Richard…and what did Cyborg know about 'Richard'?

He didn't know his past or what he thought about. Robin was Robin to him, his fearless leader he could always count on…but who was 'Richard'?

'Richard' smiled, but it was a twisted smile of a sick, insane man. It frightened to see that kind of look on Rob-no, Richard's face. "Of course, Mr. Mathewson, I was in my room…raping Raven Roth."

**I wonder why it always has to hurt  
For every lesson that you have to learn  
I won't forget what you did to me  
How you showed me things  
I wish I'd never seen  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again**

So badly Cyborg wanted to go up and the beat the crap out of this Richard. This guy just pissed him off. But Cyborg held his emotions in and clenched his fists. _I gotta be the better person, _he thought to himself.

Suddenly the room was filled with shouts as people yelled.

"Rot in Hell!"

"Curse you and your children, and your children's children!"

"Damn you and your parents who bore you!"

Cyborg paused and thought about it. Who were Richard's parents? Did they tie into this? As Cyborg looked up at his friend and saw the angered look on his face, he knew they did.

**So thank you for showing me  
That best friends can not be trusted  
And thank you for lying to me  
Your friendship the good times we had…**

**You can have them back  
**

Cyborg watched as the looks on Richard's face changed constantly. He went from one emotion to another. Worry, horror, rage, disgust, and hate. Cyborg looked at his friend and ignored the shouts of the people and the judges as the guards and bailiff tried to calm everyone. Just what was going through his head? Just what did Richard think about and was it what Robin also thought about?

**When the tables turn again  
You'll remember me my friend  
You'll be wishing I was there for you  
I'll be the one you'll miss the most  
But you'll only find my ghost  
As time goes by  
You'll wonder why  
You're all alone  
**

Finally, all the shouting and everything was over. Cyborg watched as Mr. Mathewson took his seat and Mr. Dekep went up to question Richard.

"Mr. Grayson," Mr. Dekep, his lawyer, called out.

"Please," Richard interrupted. He smiled that wicked smile that was just plain creepy. "Call me Richard."

Cyborg looked at his friend and thought of something.

**So thank you for showing me  
That best friends can not be trusted  
And thank you for lying to me  
Your friendship and good times we had…**

**You can have them back  
**

Robin was his friend. Richard was this man. So who was the one who raped Raven? Was it Robin, their leader, or Richard, a man who Cyborg knew nothing about? Or…was it both of them?

Cyborg didn't know anymore. Whether it was Robin or Richard, both had done something he could never forgive. Sure, they might be two different people, but both had choices. And if it was either Robin or Richard who chose to hurt his little sister, he would hate either.

Soon the questioning was over and they were calling up a new witness.

**So thank you, for lying to me  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back**

"I call Mr. Victor Stone to the witness stand." Cyborg stood up and walked to the stand and as he did he passed by Richard. They both stopped and stared at each other. Everyone in the court room became silent, as if they expected to the two to yell at each other.

Richard smirked, and Cyborg looked at his face and saw not Richard or Robin, but **both**. Both were the same person, Robin was Richard, and Richard was Robin. They could not be two different people because then, why was Robin just like Richard? They both had the same desires, the same past, the same thoughts…they were **one**.

It was then Cyborg realized his best friend had turned out to be nothing but a monster.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow…that might be slightly confusing, so I'll try to explain it. Cyborg at first thinks it's Robin's fault, and then thinks about how Richard and Robin might be two different people, but in the end Cyborg realizes that they are not two people, but ONE person. So…do you get it? I hope you do. :p**

_**ravenfan:**__Yeah, it is a little twisted, but possible. Raven didn't die from being raped, Robin beat her when she struggled while he was a raping her and therefore he caused internal bleeding. It happens. Robin was madly in love with her but she loved Red X. And personally, I don't really like Robin. But come on! He sometimes looks like he'd be ready to grab a girl, drag her into an alley, and rape her, doesn't he? But thanx for enjoying it! Made me happy. :D_

**Okay, I have to go to bed now. :p Bye peoples!**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	3. Beast Boy's Realization

**Hey everyone!! Unlike what you believe, I'm NOT dead! Just stressed out. School is hell — but thank god it's almost over! – and teachers are cramming in last minute assignments to up the grades of those who didn't do good. And oh joy do my classes just love to add more work (note the sarcasm) to an already big load of work. (Sigh) Ok, enough of my complaining, here's the next chapter in Beast Boy's POV!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything. Just me, my crazy ideas, and my lovable computer. I also do not own the song "From the Inside" by Linkin Park. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Beast Boy**

"I call Mr. Victor Stone to the witness stand." No, he didn't want to hear anymore. He was tired of all of this. He wanted to transform into a bird right now and just fly away and be free from all of the lies.

"Mr. Stone," Mr. Dekep said gravely, "Can you tell us where you were on the night of November 7 at the time of 9:00 pm?"

"I was in the living room with my friend Garfield Logan playing video games."

Beast Boy blocked out the sounds of the lawyer's and Cyborg's voice, wishing it could all just disappear. He never wanted this. Sure, he wanted Raven to get justice, but he hated that his friends were being torn away from him.

**I don't know who to trust, no surprise  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
**

_All I want…_Beast Boy thought, burying his face in his hands, _is my family back…_

Family…were they even that anymore? Since when did they all stop being one? Beast Boy looked back on his memories, wanting those times to just happen again. He wanted to close his eyes and open them to find it had all been just a bad dream.

He wanted to open his eyes and find Cyborg making waffles in the kitchen, and Starfire happily stirring some concoction that could possibly kill them all. He wanted to see Raven with her scary books reading by the window, and he wanted to see Robin drinking his coffee in his usual seat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper with scrutinizing eyes. Yeah, that's all he wanted.

**(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)  
**

_**Flashback**_

"_Beast Boy," Robin clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I need to take care of the reports for today's mission with Raven. Can you tell the team I won't be there at dinner tonight?"_

"_Sure," Beast Boy smiled at his friend and wiggled his eyebrows with that knowingness. "I'll tell them you two want some 'alone' time." Beast Boy laughed, patting Robin on the back, "Just kidding dude." _

_He walked off, not noticing the smile that spread across Robin's face._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Just stop it…" He whispered to himself, trying to block out the memories of Robin. The memories that he had cherished throughout the years. He had trusted Robin with his life, and he had given Robin all of his admiration, only to see that all blow up in his face in the end.

**Take everything from the inside**

**And throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time **

**I won't trust myself with you**

Beast Boy shook his head, banishing the memories from his thoughts. His mind went over every thought, every word, every action that Robin ever did and erased it. Soon, Robin was just a distant thought that disappeared as well.

"I call Garfield Logan to the witness stand."

Beast Boy looked up as he heard his name, then pushed his seat out. He walked up the stand and looked out at the crowd with a grave face. After taking the oath of saying the truth, Beast Boy sat down and waited.

**Tension is building inside steadily  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
**

"Mr. Logan, can you please point out Richard Grayson?"

Beast Boy looked around the room, passing over the black and white faces that he did not recognize nor care about. His eyes landed on the only face with color. It was painted pale ivory, with contrasting black hair and vibrant blue eyes. Snow, midnight, and sapphire. The colors that now made up evil to him.

Beast Boy lifted his finger and pointed towards the colors. "There. That's him."

He didn't know how much hate was in his emerald eyes.

**(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)  
**

Once upon a time, Beast Boy had entrusted everything to this man. He was his friend, no…more than that. He was his brother. A loner in this world who leaned on his friends for support. No matter how much Beast Boy wanted to deny it, he and Robin had a connection.

They had both lost their parents to tragic accidents, and therefore they were brothers by default. And no matter how much this hurt Beast Boy to say, he knew that this man had betrayed him and their brotherhood.

"Mr. Logan, how well would you say you know Mr. Grayson?"

**Take everything from the inside **

**And throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time **

**I won't trust myself with you  
**

"Very well," Beast Boy answered, his eyes as hard as steel. "In fact, you could say we're brothers."

"Then would say that Richard, the man that you believe is like a brother to you," Mr. Dekep said slowly. "Would do something as horrible as to raping Raven Roth?"

**  
I won't waste myself on you  
You  
You  
Waste myself on you  
You  
You  
**

He was tired of all the lies, so he wasn't going to lie anymore for him. "Yes," his eyes tightened. "He would."

The crowd gasped and murmured making the judge bang his gavel again. Beast Boy could see that accusing look in Robin's eyes. _"I thought we were brothers."_

"_We are," _Beast Boy seemed to say back with his own eyes. _"And like a good brother, I will no longer lie for you."_

**  
I'll take everything from the inside **

**And throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time**

**I won't trust myself with you**

So easily were the bonds of friendship and brotherhood severed. Beast Boy stood up from that stand feeling a little lighter when they were done questioning him. It was like the burden of all the pressure and lies Robin had put on him had been cut off with their brotherhood.

He felt a little better.

**Everything from the inside **

**And just throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time **

**I won't trust myself with you  
You  
You**

Beast Boy walked to his real friends as the feathers of his old life started to shed and fall to pieces behind him with each step.

Sometimes it was better for brothers to tell the truth. Sometimes it was better for them to be torn apart. Then that way, they could look to the future instead of the past. They could look for truth instead of lies.

Yes, it felt good to be free of Big Brother(1).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ahh…I don't think this chapter was as good as Robin's, but I like it. There's a lot of symbolism and I think Beast Boy has finally found himself here. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry it took **_**forever **_**to update. I'll try to be more on task now with summer coming. **

(1) A reference to _1984_ by George Orwell. "Big Brother" was the leader of the utopia and what I mean when I say "it felt good to be free of Big Brother" is that Beast Boy felt good to be free of Robin's (who he saw a 'big brother') manipulative control.


	4. Starfire's Realization

**Yeah!! I'm happy to see that some people, despite my lack of updating (sorry!!), are still reading! You guys make me so happy!! T.T This will be the last chapter (sad cry) of Realizations. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far and THANK YOU for sticking with it!!**

**BIG Thanks to:**

**Hidden Iris, Poison's Ivy, and ravenfan for taking the time to review! You guys rock!! Huge thanks to Ivy for reviewing all chapters and sticking with me through my lack of updating!! You rock the most! **

**Poison's Ivy and Golden Griffin for adding this to their faves! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! **

**Hidden Iris and Poison's Ivy to adding this to their alerts!! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading!!**

**And thanks to those who stopped to read my story!! I wish I knew who you guys were. :)**

**Ok, onto the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I'm too poor to own anything! (cries) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Starfire**

_Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin…_Starfire thought sadly as she stared at the man she had loved for the past years across to her left.

She had always admired Robin. He was the one who had helped her when she came to this foreign planet. He was the one she learned this planet's language from. He was the first person on Earth who had been kind to her while everyone else ran in fear from her.

She must admit, she was little frightening when she came here, but Robin had taken the time to stop to find out what was wrong. He was…caring to her.

**Are you lost  
In your lies  
Do you tell yourself **

"**I don't realize"  
**

But it was all just a façade. A lie. How could she have not seen it sooner? How was she so foolish as to believe that Robin was capable of no evil?

Starfire remembered back to when Robin first lied to them, parading around in the disguise of Red X. She had known something was up, but she couldn't believe it was Robin. There was no way. There had to be an explanation. And when he became Slade's apprentice…she had foolishly allowed him to attack her. There was no way her precious "Robin" would hurt her. Was there?

**  
Your crusade's a disguise  
Replace freedom with fear  
You trade money for lives**

**I'm aware of what you've done**

Why had she ignored those signs? She had seen when Robin would stare at Raven with that wanting look on his face. It was a mirror image of her own when she stared at Robin. She had seen when Robin would reach out and stoke Raven's arm, like the way Starfire might daydream about. She had noticed when Raven started to avoid Robin, and how Robin soon started to come up with excuses to be paired up with Raven on missions. She had seen the way Raven would look at him with a puzzling look on her face as he continued to find more excuses to be alone with her at home. How could Starfire just have turned away from it all?

**No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced  
**

Jealousy, perhaps, or was it the fact that she refused to believe it? That she wanted it to be just something she was imagining. But she knew it wasn't.

Because of this, Starfire had distanced herself from Raven. Whenever Raven needed her the most, she refused to help. Whenever Raven had looked at her with those pleading eyes, asking her to say something to pull her free from Robin's grasp, she had done nothing.

She had felt betrayed by Raven. She was her best friend and here she was stealing the man she loved from her! She was livid!

Starfire had sunken so low in jealously that she had begun to hate her best friend.

**  
I see pain  
I see need  
I see liars and thieves  
Abuse power with greed  
**

Starfire buried her face in her hands, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She had been such an idiot! She had believed in Robin to the point that she had been ignorant.

She had seen all of it happen right before her eyes! But she just walked away! She could have stopped it, but she didn't! She had killed her best friend! It was her fault!

**  
I had hope  
I believed  
But I'm beginning to think **

**That I've been deceived  
**

Those smiles Robin had given her, that hope of doing something better, that hope that one day it would be her he was looking at. It had all been for nothing.

**  
You will pay for what you've done  
**

Starfire didn't know when her hands had curled into tight fists of anger, but they did. She had never felt so much hate and fury towards one person ever in her entire life!

"I call Kori Anders to the witness stand."

**  
No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced  
**

With her newfound strength, Starfire stood up, her chin up high with determination to see Robin put to justice. Just like all those bad guys they had stopped.

**Thieves and hypocrites  
Thieves and hypocrites  
Thieves and hypocrites  
**

Starfire sat patiently, her glare settled on the man who had caused her misery. Those blue eyes that once held a soft look were now as hard and cold as ice. That man she had fallen in love with now was the man she despised the most.

Robin had disappeared completely. The love she once had for him was gone as well. _Friend Raven, _she thought with a sad smile. _I am sorry…_

_I am sorry I was not a better friend. _

**No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced**

"Ms. Anders, it says here that you and Ms. Roth were best friends. Is that correct?" Mr. Dekep asked.

Starfire nodded, "Yes, that is correct."

"Is it possible that Ms. Roth could have been seducing Mr. Grayson and once she got what she wanted, she screamed 'Rape'?"

Anger flared in Starfire, "No! Raven would _**never**_ do that. Raven was an honest, good-hearted friend and she would never do anything like that to hurt me." Starfire gasped as she realized what she had said. Was that why Raven had never responded to Robin? Not only because she had loved Red X, but because she didn't want to hurt her?

All this time Starfire had been mad at Raven when Raven was only being the best friend she was?

"Ms. Anders, are you alright?" Starfire looked up at the bewildered face of Mr. Dekep. It was then she noticed she was crying. Starfire touched her cheeks and pulled her hand away to see the salty tears stream down her finger.

**No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced  
**

Starfire laughed miserably, finally realizing that she had never been hurt. She had never been betrayed by Raven, her best friend.

It had been him. It was all him.

Starfire quickly wiped the tears from her face, answering, "Yes, I am alright. Please, continue."

"Ms. Anders," Mr. Dekep started unsurely. "Would you say that you were jealous of Ms. Roth?"

Starfire shook her head, positive of her answer. "No."

"Why not? By your answer, it seems like you loved Mr. Grayson."

Starfire laughed, surprising everyone. "Oh no, you have it all wrong Mr. Dekep." Starfire faced Robin, her eyes steady and devoid of anything for him.

**  
Your time has come to be replaced  
Your time has come to be erased**

"I would never love anyone like him."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Epilogue**

The trio of friends exited the court, letting out the breaths they had held in. They watched the press gather close to the steps, clamoring at them, but the three friends ignored them as they just continued to walk ahead.

**We ****were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

They stepped into a huge car waiting for them at the corner, and drove off, ignoring the cries of the many reporters behind them. "We did it." Cyborg said, breaking the silence in the car.

**No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**

"Yeah," Beast Boy sighed. "I guess this is it…"

"You mean…" Starfire started, not daring to finish it.

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**

"I guess the Teen Titans," Cyborg said, sighing sadly as he caught sight of the tower far away on the bay. "Is no more."

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

Silence filled the car before Starfire's sobs filled it.

"I do not want us to part!" Starfire cried.

**We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**

"Hey, we'll keep in touch." Beast Boy tried to cheer her up, forcing a smile on his face although he too was sad at the news. He had to the squint to force the tears to not fall.

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**

"Yeah, Star. Don't be too bummed out." Cyborg too forced a smile on his face although his eyes were tight.

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

Silence filled the car again. Cyborg tried to look for some type of distraction and found it in the form of a coffee shop. "I know, how about a pit stop? We can sit and reminisce."

**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

The two nodded dully. Cyborg turned to park in front of the coffee shop and all three shuffled out of the car. The coffee shop was almost empty except for three people who were laughing together at one table.

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**

The three froze by the doorway, too shocked to turn away from the sight in case it were to disappear. "Oh," one looked up. Her amethyst eyes and indigo hair was too similar for it to be fake. It had to be her…but how was that possible? She smiled, "I'm sorry. I'll help you guys out in a minute."

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy stammered, his eyes disbelieving. Starfire and Cyborg had mirrored looks.

"I'm sorry…" the girl started, a confused look on her face. "But I think you have the wrong girl. I'm Reina Erikson."

Beast Boy's eyes then turned to the man sitting beside her. He looked back, his green eyes questioning as he ran his fingers through his disarrayed brown hair. It was impossible. "X?"

The guy blinked. "Do I know you?"

The three Titans stared at each other then back at the two. They were too alike…"Who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"Ryan Xavier," the guy threw out there. "People call me X though."

It was impossible…was it?

The three Titans stared at each other, thinking the same thing. "We're sorry…" Cyborg started.

"You just happen to look like a couple of friends of ours," Beast Boy finished.

Starfire smiled warmly at them. "I hope we can be friends."

Ryan and Reina looked at each then smiled back at them. "Sure?" "Why not?"

**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

And everything started again…right from the beginning. Just this time, the right way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah!! Another finished story!! I hope you guys liked it!! Originally, I wasn't going to do an epilogue, but I listened to this song and I was like, "It's PERFECT!!" For X and Raven I mean. This song relates to them. **

**  
Anyway, thanks to those who stuck with this story through thick and thin!! You guys are great!!**

**Oh yeah, the song I used for the epilogue was "At the Beginning" from the Anastasia movie. This had me crying tears of happiness as I wrote the epilogue. The Titans are NOT dead!!**

**Thank you again!!**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


End file.
